Au bout du flingue
by Pretty Little Plume
Summary: Derrière le revolver, Drago Malefoy. Au bout du flingue, une cible. Cette cible n'est nul autre que Hermione Granger...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui, encore une nouvelle Dramione qui s'annonce ! **

**Je vois déjà que vous soupirez derrière votre écran parce que je suis trop lente dans les présentations. D'accord, d'accord, je rens les armes, vous allez la lire, cette fiction, un peu de patience !**

**Disclaimer:**** L'histoire n'appartient qu'à moi, ainsi que certains personnages. L'univers reste et demeurera à J. **

**oOoOoOoOo**

Drago noua autour de sa taille sa serviette de bain, dévoilant ainsi une musculature impressionnante, rivalisant avec les mannequins de ces marques américaines. Il s'accouda à la rambarde du balcon, et respira l'air frais de cette matinée de début de printemps. Les rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau, provoquant un jeu d'ombre et de lumière encore plus avantageux pour lui.

La ville s'étalait sous ses pieds, comme une gigantesque fourmilière. De ce côté là de la Tamise, le quartier était truffé de sorciers. L'hôtel dans lequel il séjournait en était un, bien que Drago eut croisé quelques moldus surpris de voir les tableaux bouger. Là, en bas dans la rue, les poissonniers vendaient leurs poissons à grands cris, les femmes marchandaient le prix des citrouilles, et les enfants galopaient loin de la vue de leurs mères. Certaines jeunes filles levaient la tête, et à la vue du dieu grec à moitié nu qui les regardait avec un sourire amusé, elles baissaient les yeux presque aussitôt, confuses et honteuses de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, car il commençait à frissonner, un battement d'aile parvint à lui. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir foncer sur lui une chouette effraie au visage en forme de coeur. Elle tenait dans son bec une petite enveloppe noire, cacheté à la cire rouge.

Tous ceux qui exerçait le même métier que lui savaient ce que cela signifiait : l'annonce d'une nouvelle mission.

Après un coup d'oeil circulaire pour s'assurer que personne ne le voyait, bien qu'il soit au 5e étage, il laissa entrer la chouette, et s'empara de la lettre. Il décacheta l'enveloppe d'un coup de main assuré, et déplia le morceau de parchemin glissé à l'intérieur. Une écriture serrée s'étalait sur quelques lignes.

_Mr. M, _

_Rendez-vous dans au Regent's Parc, sur le banc sous le grand saule pleureur près du lac à 13h aujourd'hui. _

_Pour votre sécurité et la mienne, vous porterez le nom de _Spartacus, _et je porterais celui de _Top Gun (*)_._

_Portez une casquette rouge et lisez un journal; je viendrai à vous. Je serai reconnaissable par une veste en jeans._

_Ne vous faites pas suivre, et détruisez ce papier aussitôt l'avoir lu. _

Drago ne broncha pas après la lecture de la missive. Il était habitué à ce genre de conditions. Il chiffonna la lettre et la lança dans le feu, ne la quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne qu'une boule noire qui s'effrite. La chouette à côté de lui souffla doucement, et Drago lui gratta doucement la tête. Après lui avoir donné de quoi grignoter, la créature s'envola en silence.

Drago regarda un moment l'oiseau s'envoler dans le lointain, puis consulta sa montre. Il n'était que 11h30.

Néanmoins, il s'habilla confortablement, décidant d'aller manger en ville. Il enfila sa veste en cuir, chaussa ses lunettes de soleil fumées, et enfonça une casquette rouge portant l'emblème de l'équipe de foot d'Angleterre. Il jeta ses affaires dans un sac, avec ce pressentiment qu'il ne reviendrait pas dans cette chambre d'hôtel, et claqua la porte.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur; il dévala les escaliers et déboucha dans le hall du Royal Air Force Club. L'hôtesse au comptoir, une petite femme aux courbes généreuses, lui lança sourire le plus charmeur et lui demanda s'il avait passé un agréable séjour, et s'il partait déjà.

- Malheureusement, chaque bonne chose à une fin, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule, la main déjà posée sur la poignée de la porte de sortie.

N'attendant pas la réponse de la jeune femme, il poussa la porte vitrée et sortit en plein air. Il respira à plein poumons l'air frais du matin, et d'un pas tranquille, se dirigea vers le Regent's Park, non loin d'ici.

Le Regent's Park était l'un des parcs royaux de Londres, situé au nord de la ville. Il abritait les parterres de fleurs les plus sophistiqués. Au nord se trouvait le zoo de Londres; traversé par une partie du Regent's Canal, datant de 1820. Drago se souvenait venir y jouer de temps en temps, et remercia mentalement sa nourrice adorée de l'avoir initié au goût des grands parcs alors qu'il était petit.

Il se dirigea vers le kiosque à journaux, se rappelant des consignes que lui avait donné son commanditaire, et acheta The Times, dont une gigantesque photo du bébé de Kate Middleton s'étalait sur la première page. Toujours de son pas tranquille, il alla s'asseoir sur le double banc sous le saule pleureur, juste à côté du grand lac. Il consulta sa montre encore une fois, et fut agréablement surpris de découvrir que sa promenade avait duré une demi-heure.

N'ayant rien mangé ce matin-là, son ventre commença rapidement à gargouiller. Drago héla un jeune marchand de hot dog à la peau mat, et lui en commanda un avec double sauce. Le marchand essaya d'engager la conversation, et sachant qu'il avait une heure à tuer, Drago répondit à ses questions avec plaisir.

- Vous êtes anglais ? demanda-t-il avec un fort accent indien

- Oui, mais je n'habite pas à Londres, sourit l'ex Serpentard.

- Alors vous êtes ici en vacances ?

- Disons que c'est plus à cause du travail que je suis ici...

- Et vous faites quoi comme travail ?

_Règle numéro 1: Ne jamais dire son véritable métier ni sa véritable identité._

- Je suis journaliste.

- Ah, vous êtes là pour le royal baby, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est exact.

Sortant un bloc note et un crayon de sa poche, il fit mine de s'intéresser de plus près à l'actualité.

- Ca vous dérange si je vous pose quelques questions ?

Le visage de l'Indien se fendit d'un grand sourire.

- Oh non, pas de problème !

- Hum... Vos affaires ont-elles connu une évolution particulière lors de la naissance de l'enfant de Kate Middleton ?

- Oh oui ! Comme il y a plus de touristes, il y a plus de hot dog qui sont vendus, c'est logique !

- Et...quels sont les points stratégiques pour la vente ?

- Vu que j'ai en chariot, je peux me déplacer partout ! Mais les parcs rapportent beaucoup, et devant Buckingam Palace, aussi, même s'il y a plus de concurrence.

- Je vois...

- Et sinon, une fois, j'ai servi le prince Harry en personne ! Je l'ai reconnu ! Je vous assure ! Il m'a commandé un hot dog avec double portion de sauce, comme vous ! Vous vous rendez compte !

- Oui, oui, c'est génial...dit Drago d'une voix distraite.

En réalité, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il venait de voir du coin de l'oeil un homme avec une veste en jeans rôder autour du banc. Brutalement, il congédia le marchand, en le rassurant que oui, son incroyable rencontre allait passer dans le journal, et que oui, il serait célèbre.

Une fois l'indien partit, il rejoignit à grands pas l'homme assis face au lac, et occupa la place dos à lui, de façon à ce que son commanditaire ne puisse le voir. Il déplia son journal et fit mine d'être absorbé par la lecture de la critique du nouveau livre de J. , l'auteur à qui ce crétin d'Harry Potter avait tout raconté.

- Spartacus ? chuchota l'inconnu

- Top Gun ? répondit Drago

- C'est bien moi. Il paraît que vous êtes chaud pour une nouvelle mission...

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Du moment que c'est bien payé...

- Justement, venons-en au prix. Je vous propose un montant de 80 000 gallions.

- D'accord, mais je veux la moitié maintenant, dit-il après avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

- Vous êtes dur en affaires, grommela l'homme

- Vous avez besoin de mon aide ou non ? Je suis le meilleur tueur à gages de tout le pays. Vous n'en trouverez pas de plus compétent.

L'homme sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une enveloppe en papier craft épaisse. Drago compta vaguement les billets et, satisfait, rangea l'enveloppe dans son sac à côté de lui.

- La victime se trouve quelque part dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Soyez assez malin pour la trouver.

- Trèves de bavardages, coupa-t-il. Qui est-ce ?

- Une avocate très coriace dont j'aimerai bien me débarrasser pour faire marcher mes affaires...

- Qui est-ce ? répéta Drago, un peu plus durement cette fois.

- Hermione Granger. Contactez-moi dès que vous en aurez fini avec elle (l'adresse est dans l'enveloppe). Nous ne nous sommes jamais vu, compris ?

Drago en resta hébété, à tel point qu'il ne vit pas l'homme partir en courant. Hermione Granger ? _La_ Hermione Granger ? La miss-je-sais-tout causerait-elle des problèmes à cet inconnu ? Il savait qu'elle était implacable, mais quand même...Alors pourquoi ?

_Règle numéro 2: Ne jamais demander pourquoi._

Drago se leva en grognant un peu. Fichu règles ! Il regarda autour de lui, et son visage s'assombrit.

Hermione Granger. Il devait la tuer. Il avait une mission à remplir.

**Et voilà, premier chapitre bouclé !**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous de ce début ? Oui, forcément, beaucoup d'entre vous savaient qu'il devait tuer Hermione, c'est indiqué dans le résumé...**

**Alors, premières impressions ? Commentaires ? Idées ? **

**Une petite review pour se mettre dans le bain ?**

**P.L.P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Coucou ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews ! Je pense, si je ne m'abuse, que vous voulez la suite, non ? **

**oOoOoOoOo**

Drago, après quelques minutes de réflexions sur l'endroit où Hermione pouvait bien se trouver, en conclu qu'il devait se rendre à son lieu de travail le découvrir. Il sortit à grands pas de Regent's Park, et s'engouffra dans un magasin de vêtements branché. Il prit au hasard une chemise à carreaux à la mode bucheron, et se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayages. Il en occupa une au hasard et tira le rideau.

Lorsqu'on est tueur à gages, on a sans cesse besoin de transplaner, et, dans ce monde infesté de moldus, il avait quelques combines, comme par exemple disparaître dans une cabine d'essayage, à l'abri des regards.

Cependant, où aller ? Où Hermione travaillait-elle ? Hâtivement, il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son enveloppe épaisse. Comme promis, il y trouva une carte de visite imprimée en caractères gras.

**| Me POPKINS |**

_**Avocat pénaliste**_

**143, Hawlks's Street, Londres**

**4e étage**

Drago sourit. Quel imbécile. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler son identité lors du rendez-vous un peu plus tôt dans le parc, préférant emprunter un nom de code complètement ridicule, mais voilà qu'il lui donnait ses coordonnées exactes. La seule règle qu'un commanditaire devait respecter lorsqu'il s'engageait dans un contrat comme celui-ci, c'était de ne jamais dévoiler son identité - si ça tournait mal, le tueur à gages pourrait toujours porter plainte contre cette personne-là. A l'évidence, ce n'était qu'un macho débile qui ne comprenait pas très bien les règles du jeu.

Drago eut un sourire carnassier. Dès qu'il aura rempli sa mission, il se ferait un malin plaisir à le traquer. Et gratuitement, en plus.

Le jeune homme rangea soigneusement l'enveloppe dans son sac de sport, et ferma les yeux.

Un "pop" plus tard, Drago se retrouvait en bas d'un grand immeuble à la façade blanche. Au dessus de la grande porte cochère peinte en vert foncée, le numéro 143 brillait en lettres cuivrées. Sous l'interphone moldu, il y avait une pancarte dorée, que seul les sorciers pouvaient voir, portant l'inscription suivante:

**¤ Me GRANGER ¤ Me POPKINS ¤ Me GRESCONK¤**

_**Avocat pénalistes magiques**_

**4e étage à gauche**

Drago était un peu surpris. Popkins avait seulement mentionné que Granger était une avocate qui l'empêchait de monter dans la grande échelle de la renommée, pas qu'elle travaillait aussi dans le même cabinet que lui. En venant ici, Drago espérait juste l'interroger - lui ou sa secrétaire, peu importe - sur l'endroit où exerçait Hermione.

Il poussa la grande porte cochère et s'engagea dans un grand porche luxueux, au plafond vermoulu. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton du 4e étage. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, et pour cause, il était claustrophobe depuis le jour où, gamin, il s'était retrouvé coincé dans une cabine d'ascenseur pendant plus d'une demie-heure.

Un "ding" retentissant l'informa qu'il était arrivé à destination. Soulagé, il sortit et se retrouva devant une grande porte rouge, où il retrouva encore une fois la pancarte qu'il avait lue quatre étages plus bas. Il pressa la sonnette, et pus entendre des bruits de talons sur le parquet s'avancer vers lui. Une grande secrétaire squelettique lui ouvrit, et le couvrit du regard.

- Monsieur ? dit-elle d'une voix sur-aigu qui n'allait pas avec son corps trop maigre

- Je souhaiterais parler à Me Granger, dit-il d'une voix sèche, lui intimidant le silence.

La secrétaire baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir pu fantasmer sur lui, et balbutia :

- C'est-à-dire que... Je suis la secrétaire de Me Granger, et...elle est en déplacement pour une affaire importante...

- Où ?

- Monsieur, je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner l'adresse exact, osa-t-elle dire un relevant la tête

Drago pivota la tête et planta ses yeux d'acier dans ceux de la jeune femme, un de ces regards intimidants qui vous forcent le respect, qui vous obligent à obéir aux ordres.

- Je vais chercher l'adresse, Monsieur.

Elle tourna les talons et se pressa vers son bureau. Il y eut quelques clics de souris d'ordinateur, puis le bourdonnement d'insecte de l'imprimante, et le cracha de feuilles par la machine. Quelques secondes plus tard, la secrétaire réapparu, une feuille à la main. Tremblante, elle le lui tendit, et Drago lu rapidement le peu de lignes imprimées dessus. Il releva la tête et resta surprit.

Suède. Elle se trouvait en Suède.

Il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Alors que la secrétaire retournait vers son bureau, il avisa une porte en face de lui, où le nom de Popkins s'étalait en lettres dorées. Il bondit et ouvrit la porte en fracas, vue malheureusement trop tard par la jeune femme. Drago entra en trompe dans le bureau bien rangé. Popkins, les cheveux grisonnants, semblait très surpris, tout comme son client, un petit homme trapu à la barbe abondante.

- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas...

Drago tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le front de l'avocat. Celui-ci leva les bras, signe universel que l'on n'était pas armé. Ses yeux étaient entrés profond dans son crâne, entourés de cernes immenses. On aurait dit qu'il avait un surplus de peau : ça et là, de la peau distendue, autour de sa bouche, de son cou, de ses oreilles même.

- Toi, tu sors, dit Drago en pointant le couloir du menton

- Mais, mais... hésita-t-il, ses petites lèvres pouffies pincées en signe de désapprobation.

- _Tu sors_, répéta-t-il d'un ton sans appel

Popkins resta quelques instants la bouche grande ouverte, puis, se rappelant de ce que son interlocuteur lui avait ordonné, il sortit de son fauteuil avec difficulté. Drago l'amena dans un couloir désert, et après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes, il plaqua l'avocat déloyal contre le mur, la main serrée autour de son cou, l'autre maintenant la baguette toujours pointer sur son front.

- Espèce de petit con, pourquoi tu m'a donné ton adresse ? Tu veux que je te butes après l'avoir tué, _elle_ ? dit-il d'un ton rageur

- Je...Je ne savais pas...qu'il ne fallait pas... bégaya-t-il

- Quand on passe un marché comme le nôtre, quand on entre dans ce type de contrat, le plus judicieux serait de s'informer dessus avant !

- Mais...

- Ecoute-moi bien, petit salopard. Mes commanditaires aux identités secrètes, très bien, je les laisse en vie puisque je ne les connais pas. Mais ceux dans ton cas, je me fais un malin plaisir de les poursuivre, de les traquer, comme une bête blessée. Car j'ai un point d'avance par rapport à toi. J'ai tes coordonnées. Mais toi, à part la première lettre de mon nom de famille, _tu ne me connais pas._

Popkins se laissa glisser le long du mur, et avala sa salive avec difficulté.

- Tu m'a bien compris ?

Pas de réponse de la part de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

- _Tu m'a bien compris ?_ répéta-t-il une deuxième fois

Popkins réussit à hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation, non sans difficulté. Satisfait, Drago se redressa, et lui lança un dernier regard méprisant avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le cabinet à grands pas. Il entendit la voix de la secrétaire proposer de l'aide à l'avocat, mais ne pus suivre l'échange, car il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Il sortit dans la rue animée. Le soir commençait à tomber, et déjà quelques lampadaires étaient allumés. A cette heure-ci, les gens sortaient et discutaient, alors il décida de se fondre dans cette foule humaine. Il rabaissa sur son visage la capuche de sa veste en cuir, puis disparu au coin d'une rue.

**Et voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! **

**Vous commencez déjà à comprendre un peu mieux la personnalité de Drago. A votre avis, pourquoi est-il venu engueuler Popkins ? Hooo, éprouverait-il des sentiments pour sa prochaine victime ?**

**Vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**En attendant, postez une petite review, ça ne fais de mal à personne, et puis j'avancerai plus vite ! **

**Une review et Drago effectue un petit strip tease au prochain chapitre... Et ce n'est pas une blague en plus !**

**P.L.P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Tandis que j'ai un torticolis et que je suis clouée au lit, j'en profites pour écrire la suite, avec toutes mes excuses vis à vis du retard ! Et merci encore pour votre soutien !**

Drago entra dans le petit appartement sombre et miteux et claqua la port en bois frappée du numéro 103, dont les chiffres commençaient à rouiller et à se détacher. Il posa son sac de sport en toile par terre, retira ses nouvelles baskets à la mode d'un coup de pied habile, et s'écroula de tout son long sur le lit aux draps moisis et troués. Dans quel merdier s'était-il fourré ?

Il contempla pendant quelques instant la grande fissure qui barrait le plafond blanc. Cet appartement n'était pas le sien, il habitait au nord de l'Angleterre, à seulement 1 heure de Londres en train moldu (train extrêmement lent pour son nom, TGV). Il était composé de deux pièce, une cuisine/chambre/salon et une petite salle de bain étroite. Jamais lui, un sorcier de sang pur, n'aurait pu vivre dans ce trou à rat. Lasse de toute cette mise en scène, il se leva et tira sur le pompon d'un rideau crasseux.

Aussitôt, et par un mécanisme magique, le refuge se métamorphosa. Le lit crasseux tourna sur lui même et laissa place à un lit "double queen", brodé de draps dorés et ornés de coussins d'une douceur infinie ; les murs, où le papier peint commençait à se décoller, laissèrent place à des murs recouverts d'une matière plus high-tech ; le canapé troué par les mites et les rats, et où on pouvait voir apparaître les ressorts, se changea en un canapé en cuir blanc qui paraissait si confortable ; la vieille télévision datant des années 80 (à l'époque où l'on devait encore se lever pour changer de chaîne) se transforma en un gigantesque écran plasma légèrement incurvé vers le spectateur, de façon à se qu'il puisse être complètement dans le film.

L'opération se déroula également avec la cuisine, devenant un superbe petite cuisine américaine, et la salle de bain, laissant ainsi place à une douche à panneau multi-fonctionnel. Le tout dura un peu moins de quelques minutes, et Drago eu enfin l'impression d'être chez soi, c'est à dire dans le luxe.

Il enleva sa veste en cuir et la jeta sur le canapé, puis fit de même avec son T-Shirt, dévoilant ainsi une musculature de rêve. Une plaque d'identification de l'armée pendait à son cou, souvenir de ses 9 mois dans un camp d'entraînement en Afghanistan. Sur son omoplate était tatouée la phrase "_Only God forgives_" (Seul Dieu pardonne), une phrase qu'il aimait beaucoup, et le long de son flanc était inscrit le numéro #_276-895-007, _son numéro de cellule lorsqu'il était en prison.

Il retourna vers son sac de sport et le posa sur la table basse en verre. Il sortit les billets de banque, et d'un claquement de doigt, alluma la télévision pour se mettre au courant des informations. Une jeune fille rousse présentait le bulletin du soir, et d'une voix forte, poursuivit son petit exposé :

"_...a donc braqué 100 500 £ à la Banque Royale de Londres. Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi ni comment, mais tout laisse penser que cet homme est un attardé mental. La police soupçonne un père de famille d'environ cinquante ans, Mac Fleury, qui a passé près de 10 ans à la prison de..."_

Quelle ironie du sort, se dit Drago, alors qu'il était en train d'empiler proprement la moitié des liasses de billets dans un coffre fort encastré dans le mur.

"_... On vient de me sig__naler à l'instant qu'un incendie à débuter dans la forêt, au nord de la ville d'Oundle. On m'annonce qu'il commence à devenir incontrôlable, les pompiers n'arrivent toujours pas à le maîtriser. La police a fait évacuer la ville par mesure de précaution..."_

A ces nouvelles, Drago se figea. Il se retourna lentement vers l'écran où les images du reportages montrait des flammes danser avec animosité, brûlant tout sur leur passage. A cette vue, Drago sentit sa tête tourner, et c'est avec difficulté qu'il retourna s'assoir sur le canapé.

Une voix, enfouie profondément dans son coeur, lui susurra d'une voix diabolique à son oreille des mots poignants, comme mille lames de couteaux qui transperçait son corps à la fois :

- Cela ne te rappelle rien, hum ? C'est _elle_ qui t'a sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? Et _elle_, tu va la tuer...

Drago aurait voulu taire cette voix, l'étouffer pour pouvoir se préserver. Mais il était trop tard. La voix avait choisi les mots justes, qui avaient touché au bon endroit. Ces mots acides avaient ré-ouvert une cicatrice qui avait mis du temps à guérir, et cette fois-ci, Drago savait qu'elle ne pourrait tout simplement plus se refermer s'il devait tuer Hermione Granger.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé, et tandis que sa vue commençait à se brouiller, il laissa les souvenirs remonter à la surface...

Le bazar de la Salle sur demande. Les objets inutiles empilés pèle-même. Les bruits lointains de la guerre qui faisait rage. Les sorts lancés entre le survivant et lui. Puis la chaleur d'un feu artificiel. Les cris au loin des Griffondors. Le sentiment soudain d'être pris au piège. La vaine tentative de monter sur une montagne d'objets pour être hors de portée. Le souffle de balais au dessus de leurs tête. La soudaine déception. La perte d'espoir. La résolution à mourir. Puis l'apparition d'un ange aux cheveux indomptables. SA sauveuse.

Oui, lors de la septième année, dans ce combat sanglant entre les deux camps, et plus particulièrement lors du combat dans la Salle sur Demande, Hermione l'avait sauvé des flammes. L'avait sauvé de la mort. Et maintenant il devait la tuer.

Les larmes coulèrent sans retenue le long de ses joues. La douleur ne se situait pas seulement dans son coeur, elle s'irradiait partout dans son corps. Ses larmes étaient comme acides, et lui brûlait la peau. Les moindres tentatives pour les essuyer était comme une vague de plus, un peu plus forte et un peu plus meurtrière.

Le visage d'Hermione lui apparu, squelettique, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Et maintenant ? Hum ? Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Hein, on fait quoi ?

Elle partit dans un rire jaune, machiavélique, qui résonnait dans les oreilles de Drago de façon douloureuse. N'empêche, elle avait raison. Il trouva du regard le papier de ses coordonnées d'hôtel, plié sagement dans sa poche de se veste.

Et maintenant, il faisait quoi ?

**Et voilà la fin de ce troisième chapitre, certes un peu court mais bon. **

**Q****ue va-t-il se passer ? Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? **

**Va-t-il la tuer ? Va-t-il exécuter les ordres de Popkins, ou va-t-il le tuer lui, comme il l'avait promis ? **

**Suspens suspens... !**

**Merci encore pour votre soutien, je vous adore ! **

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review, cela contribura à l'élaboration du nouveau chapitre !**

**P.L.P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Alors oui, j'ai toujours mon torticolis, donc voilà, je poste le plus de chapitre possible ! **

Il y eut un petit "pop" caractéristique, et Drago arriva juste en face de l'hôtel 3 étoiles, arrivant les pieds dans la neige. Il jugea les centimètres de neige qu'il y avait sur ses nouvelles Timberland. Il regarda la façade de l'endroit où résidait Hermione le temps d'une affaire. C'était un luxueux hôtel au style architectural des bâtiment haussman parisiens.

Il sentit de léger flocons tomber du ciel, et il rabattu la capuche de sa parka en cuir. Il fourra ses mains gantées dans les poches de son manteau, et saisit de sa main droite son pistolet qui l'attendait sagement. Il traversa la rue déserte, et poussa la porte vitrée de l'_Oresund_ moldu, et déboucha sur un hall spacieux, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour admirer les magnifiques tableaux de la famille de Suède, habitué grâce à ses parents depuis son plus jeune âge.

Il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne le suivait, et sortit de sa poche gauche une tablette tactile pas plus grande que sa main, reconstituant une carte en 3 dimensions, et où un point rouge, signalant la présence d' Hermione Granger, apparaissait au niveau du 12ème étage. Comme quoi, les technologies moldues, combinées à un soupçon de magie bien placée, pouvaient devenir des gadgets très utiles dans son métier.

Il avisa le grand escalier, préférant grimper 12 étages plutôt que de rester cloîtré dans une cage d'ascenseur. Il s'élança, et arriva à l'étage où Hermione résidait au bout de quelques minutes, à peine essoufflé alors qu'il avait opter pour une montée athlétique. Il consulta de nouveau sa tablette, et empreinta un couloir aussi richement décoré que le hall d'entrée. 342, 343, 344... Ah, la voilà. La chambre 345.

D'apparence, la porte était exactement comme toutes les autres, ce qui lui sembla assez logique. Etant en voyage d'affaire, elle n'avait pas pris une suite gigantesque, mais s'était contentée d'une simple chambre (contentée, contentée, aux prix où sont les chambres, elle peut s'en "contenter" !).

Drago effectua un coup d'oeil circulaire, sorti le pistolet qu'il avait dans la main, et après un sort très simple destiné à deverouiller la porte qui ne s'ouvrait que par une carte magnétique, enclencha la poignée. A pas de loups, il entra dans la chambre, et referma la porte avec précaution.

Il regarda autour de lui pour la énième fois, et nota mentalement les moindres détails. Le lit défait, les chaussures près de la porte, les dossiers étalés sur le bureau en acajou, les valises à demie-défaite, une tenue d'avocate étendue sur le canapé, des vêtements et sous-vêtements posés sur le dossier d'un fauteuil... Du bout du canon du revolver, il tira par la bretelle un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et eu un petit sourire gourmand, mais revint à lui presque aussitôt.

Soudain, une chanson parvint à ses oreilles, provenant de la salle de bain située juste à côté. Drago put reconnaître les paroles de la chanson "Happy", du moldu Pharrel Williams.

"_ Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you... _"

Prenant son pistolet à deux mains, Drago s'avança lentement vers la salle de bain, qui était sur sa droite, de façon à se qu'il ne puisse pas voir la personne qui était à l'intérieur. Mais qui serait d'autre serait ici, mise à part Hermione Granger ? Arrivé à la porte, il se cacha sur le côté, observant par la porte entrebaîllée sans pouvoir être vu. Hermione, les cheveux attaché en une queue de cheval haute, était en train de se trémousser devant la glace de la salle de bain sur la musique. Elle portait une brassière de sport gris souris, et un short, d'un gis plus clair réhaussé par les couture de couleur rose fluo, ainsi que des running de sport aux lacés colorés.

A l'évidence, elle s'apprêtait à faire du sport, à moins qu'elle ne rentrait d'un jogging. Drago put observer de légères gouttes de sueurs sur son corps, validant ainsi la seconde hypothèse.

Alors que la jeune femme se penchait pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche, Drago entra en trombe dans la pièce, tout en pointant son arme sur sa tête. A cette brusque entrée, Hermione se retourna vivement et eu un hoquet de surprise. Et lorsqu'elle vit l'objet pointé sur elle, son souffle se coupa. Elle se plaqua au mur, espérant être le plus loin possible du flingue. Sa poitrine se soulevait très rapidement, peut-être trop vite. Difficilement, elle essaya de se reprendre en main, et respira de longues bouffées d'air.

D'un claquement de doigt, le jeune assassin coupa la musique, inapropriée dans ce genre de situation.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'Hermione le remarqua. Elle semblait encore plus stupéfaite de cette découverte que le fait qu'elle soit dans le viseur d'une arme. Péniblement, elle réussit à articuler :

- Ma...Malefoy ?

Drago eut un sourire carnassier.

- Tu m'appelles encore par mon nom ? Et ce sera la dernière fois !

Il plaça son doigt sur la gâchette. Hermione eut encore un hoquet de surprise, mais plus important que les autres fois. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller, puis elle éclata en sanglots. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, en abondance. Son mascara coula.

- Non...Non...S'il-te-plaît...Je t'en prie...Pourquoi ?

**Oui, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ? **

**Que va-t-il se passer ? La grande sadique que je suis vous expliquera plus tard, au prochain chapitre ! **

**Alors laissez un petit message pour le faire avancer et, promis (ok, j'ai croisé les doigts ;) ! ) je vous le poste bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**C'est pas parce que mon torticolis s'est envolé que je ne publies pas ! Hahaha, désolée à tous ceux qui me le souhaitaient encore longtemps pour prouver que je n'étais pas la plus sadique... et oui, que voulez vous, c'est dans ma nature ! **

- Pourquoi ? répéta encore une fois Hermione dans un sanglot

Drago eut un moment d'hésitation. Son doigt se détendit, et rendit la pression sur la gâchette un peu moins forte. La voix diabolique lui revint en tête, citant la célèbre maxime : "_Ne dit-on pas une vie pour une vie ?_". Mais il ne devait pas flancher. C'était le meilleur, alors s'il commençait à avoir des sentiments et des remords envers une personne, il pouvait dire aurevoir à sa carrière. Il reconstitua méthodiquement son masque impassible qui le protégeait de tout et le rendait presque invinsible.

- Tu connaît ma profession. Ne le nie pas, c'est toi qui a failli m'envoyer en prison, avant qu'un autre prenne l'affaire. Ah, les affaires, soupira-t-il. Popkins m'a payé, et assez cher d'ailleurs. A croire qu'il ne t'aime pas, on dirait.

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Sa poitrine se souleva de plus en plus rapidement, dans un rythme saccadé et effrené.

- Désolé, Hermione. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

Il replaça son doigt sur la gâchette et serra les dents. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas la tuer.

Voyant qu'il avait pris sa décision, Hermione suffoca.

- Non, tu ne peux pas...Je t'en prie... Je sais que tu ne me déteste pas, au fond... supplia-t-elle en joignant ses mains dans un geste de prière.

La main que tenait le revolver commença à trembler. Il était moins sûr à présent. Où était passé sa force et son caractère glacé habituel ? Où était donc passé son mépris pour les sang-de-bourbe ? Où était passé son efficacité qui faisait de lui un tueur à gage hors pair ?

Soudain, Hermione sortit de sa poche un petit poignard, et le brandit devant elle.

- Tu comptes m'affronter avec ça ? se moqua Drago

Hermione eut un regard de défi, et pressa la lame sur son coeur. Il fallut moins d'une demie-seconde à Drago pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Arrête, souffla-t-il

Hermione pressa un peu plus fort la dague. Un mince filet de sang coula le long de son flanc.

- Arrête, ordonna Drago, de plus en plus figé

Le filet de sang s'épaissit.

- Hermione, je t'en prie, ne commet pas de folies...

L'interpellée regarda Drago d'un air triste, et dit à voix basse, comme si elle signait sa propre sentence de mort :

- Je le fais pour toi, Drago. Je sais que tu ne pourra pas survivre si tu tires.

A ces mots, elle enfonça le couteau dans sa poitrine en pleurant. Un hurlement déchirant traversa la pièce, celui de Drago.

.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, se dérouler au ralenti. Le jeune homme lâcha son arme, qui rebondit par terre. Il se précipita sur Hermione, le corps recroquevillée sur le couteau planté dans sa poitrine.

- Hermione, Hermione, je t'en prie...

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. La jeune avocate papillonnait des yeux, et était au bord de l'évanouissement. Drago tatonna à la recherche de l'arme, et l'enleva en douceur. Hermione gémit. Le sang redoubla, et Drago enleva sa chemise pour la presser contre son coeur.

- Reste avec moi, Hermione, reste avec moi...

Hermione voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Néanmoins, on pu lire sur ses lèvres : "_Je l'ai fait pour toi, Drago_". Celui-ci frémit. Elle l'avait sauver à deux reprises : la première fois du feu, et maintenant, car elle disait vrai. Il n'aurait pas pu survivre s'il avait tiré.

La tête de la jeune fille dodelina, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Si elle perdait connaissance maintenant, s'en était fini. Hâtivement, Drago glissa un bras sous sa nuque et le deuxième sous ses genoux repliés. A bout de bras, il la porta jusqu'à son lit, où il l'allongea avec délicatesse. A présent, il fallait faire vite.

Il examina son pouls avec des mains d'experts : il était faible, laborieux. Il sortit de sa poche sa baguette, et d'un débit très rapide, commença à marmonner des incantations qu'on n'apprenait pas à Poudlard. Lentement, le sang se retira et convergea vers la plaie béante. Peu à peu, les bords se recollèrent et cicatrisèrent en une étrange ligne rougâtre formant une étoile.

Toujours en haleine, il vérifia que le coeur continuait de battre. Comme pour le rassurer, l'organe tambourinait la poitrine d'un rythme lent mais soutenu. Drago souffla. Il l'avait échappé belle. C'est alors que l'étrange vérité lui sauta au visage, maintenant qu'il avait du recul et que la jeune femme était endormie. Il avait agi sans penser.

Car il avait sauvé celle qu'il devait tuer.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Les yeux d'Hermione papillonèrent. Elle était toujours dans sa chambre d'hôtel, qui ne sembla pas avoir bougé. Par la fenêtre encadrée de rideaux aux motifs colorés, elle pouvait apercevoir la neige qui tombait, comme au ralenti, mais malgré les caprices de l'hiver, il faisait grand jour. Sûrement était-elle en milieu d'après-midi.

Mais alors pourquoi était-elle au lit, au lieu de travailler d'arrache-pied sur cette affaire épineuse concernant les elfes de maisons ?

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes avec un peu de peine. Elle découvrit avec stupeur que sa poitrine était bandée. que c'était-t-il passé ? Sa mémoire fonctionna à vive allure, et dans un éclair d'illumination, elle se rappela des événement précédents.

Drago Malefoy avait essayé de la tuer.

En alerte, elle écouta les bruits de la chambre. Il y avait quelqu'un ici.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Hermione eut une vue plongeante sur le magnifique torse musclé d'un homme qu'elle connaissait bien : Drago Malefoy. Il était en train de s'essuyer les mains sur une serviette éponge, dont le blanc immaculé était teinté d'un rouge...sang. Pudique et un peu honteuse, elle releva les couvertures sur sa poitrine, et l'aborda avec un peu plus de hargne que prévu :

- Est-ce toi qui m'a fait ce bandage ?

Drago, qui ne l'avait pas encre remarqué, releva la tête à ces mots et d'un bond fut au près de la jeune blessée. Avec des gestes doux et réconfortant, comme si on manipulait une poupée fragile, il posa sa main sur son bras blanc et lui demanda :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- A vrai dire, un peu gênée et surprise que tu sois là, et pas dans le bon sens ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as essayé de me tuer !

Drago essaya de larepousser gentiment pour qu'elle aille se recoucher, mais la brune ne se laissa pas faire.

- Lâches-moi ! Et au lieu de paraître gentil, tu pourrais pas m'expliquer un peu se qu'il se passe ?

Drago, après un soupir, avoua toute l'histoire. Sa rencontre dans le parc avec son mystérieux commanditaire. Comment il avait failli le buter dans son bureau après avoir trouvé ses coordonnées. Comment il s'était procuré l'adresse. Comment il avait ruminé ses idées noires dans sa tête pendant toute une nuit. Comment il s'était redonné du courage en disant qu'il devait rester le meilleur. Comment il avait trouvé sa chambre.

- Je ne voulais pas te tuer, Hermione, dit-il d'une voix tremblotante. Tu m'a sauvé la vie, et je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Tu as réussi à faire chavirer mon coeur.

Il y eut un sanglot dans sa voix.

- Je ne voulais pas te tuer. C'est pourquoi j'ai failli le buter, cette bouse de dragon qu'est Popkins. Je le ferai, sois-en certaine. Je le retrouverais et je le tuerai parce qu'il a osé te menacer et mettre un prix sur ta tête.

Hermione écoutait avec la plus grande attention dont elle était capable, et était très touchée par les paroles de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Alors quand tu as sorti ce couteau...J'ai hurlé, comme si on me poignardait moi. Je t'ai portée et t'ai allongée sur le lit, et j'ai essayé de te guérir. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai mis ce bandage.

Devant l'air honteux d'Hermione, il se précipita d'ajouter:

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas regardé. Secret professionnel oblige.

Le regard d'Hermione effleura les courbes parfaites du torse du jeune homme, explorant chaque parcelle de ses abdominaux. Doucement, elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son sein, en murmurant :

- Si tu veux, tu peux enlever ce bandage et regarder.

**Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre plutôt pas trop mal pour Drago ! **

**/!\ Attention ! Je préviens qu'Hermione n'est pas une de celle qui ouvrent leurs cuisses à tout bout de champ ! **

**Bref, qu'en pensez vous ? Un commentaire ne ferais pas de mal ! **

**Que ce passera-t-il ensuite ? Drago va-t-il vraiment buter Popkins ? Hermione va-t-elle l'en empêcher ? **

**Review !**

**P.L.P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Quoi ? Déjà le 6ème chapitre ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent, aiment et commentent cette fiction (on ne parle jamais assez des fans qui sont derrière chaque histoire !) J'ai cru comprendre que certains étaient paumés... Je vais essayer de les aider et de faire en sorte qu'ils comprennent mieux maintenant ! **

Hermione prit la main de Drago et la posa sur son sein.

Celui-ci se figea. Que voulait-elle insinuer ? Il le savait très bien, certes, mais il ne pouvait pas coucher avec elle.

_Règle numéro 7: Ne jamais avoir de rapport sexuels avec sa victime. _

Putain de règles ! Ces règles qui faisaient de lui un monstre à tout épreuve qui tuait de sang froid des gens innocents dont il ne connaissait rien de leurs vies, de leurs amours, de leurs emmerdes... Oui, les emmerdes, il en avait jusqu'au cou.

Hermione le sortit de sa rêverie en lui embrasant doucement la main.

Et tout bascula dans un rêve divin.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, embrassant, mordillant, passionnément, comme s'il avait le diable au corps. Elle gémit un peu et noua ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser brûlant, se donnant entièrement à lui. Il parcouru son corps gracieux de ses mains, n'en pouvant plus, et tira brusquement sur le bandage pour laisser pointer ses seins à l'air libre, la fine cicatrice en étoile à peine visible. Il en prit un, et avec ardeur caressa la rondeur et la fermeté, puis le mordilla et le suçota gentiment. En retour, elle se cambra, toute à lui, en voulant et demandant plus.

Hermione prit le visage de son amant et lui lécha l'oreille langoureusement. Drago la laissa faire, à la fois fasciné et surpris. Elle était devenue une belle femme mature depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit fondre, comme neige au soleil.

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, et elle se cambra sous lui. Ses mains griffaient légèrement son dos musclé, comme si elle voulait s'accrocher à une bouée de sauvetage, à la fois perdue, dans cet univers enchanteur, et pleinement présente.

Il émit un petit grognement, et se redressa, ignorant les soupirs, pour se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements, qui tombèrent à côté du lit lestement. Il admira le corps de la divine créature qui se mouvait sous lui, et grava chaque parcelle de sa peau dans sa mémoire, pour ne jamais oublié cette nuit, cette première nuit où tout avait basculé. Il l'avait déjà vu nue, lorsqu'elle était blessée, mais le corps qui s'offrait maintenant à lui était empli d'une détermination, d'une passion et d'un désir jamais vu. L'ex Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était dans son lit.

Il se rallongea sur elle, son érection douloureuse se frottant contre la cuisse de sa maîtresse. Elle tendit vers son intimité une main timide et un peu tremblante par l'émotion. Ce dernier retint son souffle. Et lorsqu'elle encercla de sa main l'objet de ses désirs, la clé qui ouvrira la bonne serrure, il se sentit partir. Oh, comme il avait tant envie d'elle ! Il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Il couvrit de baisers le corps nu tout en descendant lentement vers son intimité à elle. Hermione enfouissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, gémissant doucement à chacun de ses baisers brûlants.

Lorsqu'il parvint à sa toison, et lorsqu'il laissa traîner ses lèvres, elle cria en se cambrant. Plaçant une main sous ses fesses et l'autre sur son ventre. Il commença à exciter le petit bouton de chair du bout de sa langue, se faisant plaisir lui-même par les gémissements sans pudeur de son amante. Masquant tant bien que mal son sourire de satisfaction, il fit glisser ses doigts dans l'intimité de la jeune femme, si doucement qu'elle senti à peine la caresse. Néanmoins, elle se cambra contre lui, en demandant davantage; parfois c'était les doigts qui comblaient son plaisir, d'autre c'était sa langue qui léchait son intimité. Alors, elle lâcha dans un gémissement :

- Drago !

Jamais il n'avait prit autant de plaisir à entendre son nom ; jamais une femme (et Dieu seul sait combien ont eu cet honneur d'être dans son lit) ne l'avait crié avec autant d'ardeur, avec autant de force, avec autant de fougue et de passion, avec tout simplement autant d'amour.

Il réinitia le geste, avec l'index cette fois-ci. Soudain, elle attrapa le visage du jeune homme, l'abaissant vers le sien, et s'échangea alors un baiser d'un violence et d'une douceur incomparable. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Hermione dirigeait le baiser avec professionnalisme, mais s'en remettait corps et âme à lui pour le reste.

Drago se décolla légèrement d'elle pour venir se placer au dessus d'elle, son érection frottant avec impatience son intimité féminine entre ses cuisses écartées.

- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il doucement

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que je sois tienne, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque de désir

Alors, Drago entra brutalement dans son intimité et elle cria sous le coup de la douleur, mais bien vite elle se reprit et ondula le bassin pour donner un maximum de plaisir à eux deux. Doucement et progressivement, il accéléra, et écouta avec plaisir les gémissements désordonnés de la jeune femme. Tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour, sagement, passionnément, il repensa à toutes ses nuits de baise osées où que le sexe régnait, que le sexe. Ces nuits-là n'arrivaient même pas à la cheville de celle-ci.

Oui, jamais une femme lui avait donné autant de plaisir.

Jamais.

.

- Drago ?

Une merveilleuse voix, pareil à un chant de sirène, le réveilla en douceur. Une main impudique se balada sur son torse musclé, dessinant les contours de ses abdominaux, et après quelques instants de caresses délicieuse, un corps, aussi léger qu'un plume, vint se coller à lui.

En souriant, Drago passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune créature, et embrassa le sommet de son crâne tendrement.

- Oui, mon coeur ?

- Comment...Comment ça se passe, dans ton métier ?

Le visage du jeune tueur à gages se referma un peu, mais heureux de pouvoir répondre à sa bien aimée (et lui clouer le bec en passant), il répondit :

- Oh ! Et bien c'est assez compliqué, mais je vais essayer de répondre le plus clair possible...

Hermione se redressa, posa son menton délicatement sur le torse de son amant, signe qu'elle était à l'écoute. Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

- Tout d'abord, tout le monde peut devenir tueur à gages. Il n'y a pas de diplôme spécifique, tout ce qui est demander est que tu puisses te servir d'une arme, peut importe laquelle, et que tu es capable de tuer de sang froid. Mais si tu veux être connu, et reconnu, donc gagner plus d'argent, il faut que tu sois très bon dans toutes les matières: empoisonnement, maquillage de scène, camouflage, mais aussi dans les qualités: rapidité, efficacité, précision...

" Ensuite, tu es obligé d'intégrer la Confrérie des Assassins, qui a été crée à l'époque du roi de France Louis XIII. Si tu ne l'intègre pas, tu es éliminé, rayé de la carte. Ma première mission, par exemple, a été d'en liquider un qui se cachait depuis plusieurs semaines.

" Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, la Confrérie n'est pas bâtie sur un plan rigide. Il y a certes un chef, surnommé Mona Lisa, dont on en voit jamais le visage, donc on ne sait pas s'il a passé la main ou pas; mais il n'y a pas de lieutenant ou de secrétaire personnel, ou encore de culte du chef. Mon surnom, par exemple, c'est Cavalier Noir. Tu le choisis dès que tu entre dans la Confrérie, puis tu n'en changes pas, mais tu dois bien faire attention à ce que personne n'ai le même, c'est pourquoi tu dois le vérifier sur une liste. Au départ, je voulais que ce sois Black Shadow, mais un homme l'avais pris quelques jours plus tôt.

" Puis des missions te sont envoyées, par le biais de la Confrérie, dès que tu commences à te faire connaître. Des commanditaires t'envoient une mission, que tu peux refuser, et tout l'argent t'ai versé, le prix étant fixé au préalable. Bien entendu, ils sont obligés de verser une petite somme à la Confrérie avant, en cas de perte du tueur, et même si tu veux tout simplement entrer en contact avec nous.

" On est tout de même assez libre, dans ce système. C'est...c'est comme une horde de loups, si tu veux. Une horde qui travaille ensemble, mais qui est composée de loups solitaires qui partent chasser de leurs côtés. De loups, mais aussi de louves. Etonnament, il y a pas mal de femmes dans ce métier. La première fois que j'en ai vu une, c'était en Italie, à Rome pour être plus précis. On était deux sur le coups pour tuer un cardinal, mais j'ai été le plus rapide. Néanmoins, je me suis quand même lié d'amitié à une jeune Russe que j'ai gardé sous mon aile pour lui apprendre les ficelles du métier. Je suis toujours en contact avec elle, d'ailleurs. C'est comme...une petite soeur, si tu veux.

- Et tu aimes ça, tuer ? Tuer des pauvres innocents dont tu connais à peine le nom ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Le visage d'Hermione se rembrunit.

- Et est-ce que tu coucherai avec ta petite soeur ?

Drago soupira, mais ne put réprimer le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres face à la jalousie de la jeune femme.

- Hermione, tu es la seule, l'unique, qui occupe mon coeur. La nuit que nous avons passé ne t'a-t-elle pas suffit pour te le montrer ?

- Hummm... Non. Tu veux pas me refaire la démonstration ? répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin

En rigolant, Drago tira les draps au dessus d'eux, et l'embrassa avec la plus grande passion possible.

.

Hermione rechantait cette horrible chanson moldue, _Because I'm happy_, alors qu'elle était sous la douche. Drago, quand à lui, rangeait avec soin ses armes et ses gadgets, craignant la réaction de sa bien aimée si elle les voyait.

Il remonta sur ses jambes son éternel jean qu'il affectionnait, et eut à peine le temps de remonter la braguette lorsqu'un cri déchirant lui parvint à ses oreilles. C'était Hermione.

Il bondit, et trouva la jeune fille, tremblante, enveloppée dans une serviette éponge, une main couvrant sa bouche en signe d'effroi, l'autre pointant la fenêtre où il n'y avait personne. Doucement, Drago l'amena contre son torse et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes pour la calmer.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Qu'as tu vu ?

Hermione mit un certain temps à se ressaisir, puis bredouilla d'une voix à peine audible :

- Un...un homme qui m'observait...Là, juste là...

- Peux-tu me le décrire ?

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

- Petit, chauve, les yeux verts printemps n'allant pas avec le reste de son corps...

**En grande sadique que je suis, je m'arrête donc là, premièrement pour vous faire râler, deuxièmement...eh bah parce que j'en ai envie. **

**Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Qu'avez vous ressenti ? Que va-t-il se passer ? **

**Reviews reviews reviews ! **

**P.L.P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**J'aimerai rappeler à tous mes cher(e)s fans qu'Hermione n'est pas de celles qui écartent les jambes à tout bout de champ... Même si, c'est vrai, ça ne se voyait pas trop dans le chapitre précédent... **

Drago fit glisser l'écran verrouillé de sa tablette tactile, puis tapa son code à toute vitesse; une fois arrivé sur la page, il cliqua directement sur un application sans nom, représentant une ombre de profil orné d'un point d'interrogation en rouge pétant. Là, il tapa un nom à une vitesse record, comme s'il savait déjà la personne qu'il devait chercher.

Il attendit quelques secondes le temps que l'image charge, puis le montra à Hermione.

- C'est cet homme ?

Hermione hocha la tête avec difficulté. Poussant un juron, Drago lâcha l'appareil sur le matelas du lit, et se pinça l'arrête du nez en signe d'exaspération.

- Putain !

Hermione prit doucement la tablette dans ses mains et examina de plus près le visage qui s'étalait sur l'écran. C'était un homme aux larges épaules robustes, au petit cou presque enfoncé dans ses épaules et à la tête ronde. Il était petit et trapu. Son crâne chauve luisait à la lumière, laissant deviner une peau grasse et un teint cireux. Ses traits étaient tirés, anguleux et osseux; ses yeux, petits et enfoncés, étaient d'un vert printemps n'allant pas du tout avec le reste du corps, brillant d'une détermination et d'une cruauté impressionnante ; son regard était vif, aigu, calculateur et observateur, qui semblait vous examiner jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme; sa bouche pincée et charnue formait une moue quelque peu étrange; son nez court, plat et comme écrasé, barrait son visage en une ligne peu flatteuse; son ample front large semblait, quand à lui, manger tout le reste du visage.

Sous son portrait était noté en lettres grasses le triste de nom de Ades Slenderman.

Ades. Le dieu des enfers en Grèce antique se nommait Hadès.

- Ades Slenderman...souffla Hermione. Qui est-ce ?

Drago tapa du point contre le mur, et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après quelques instants, il se décida de prendre la parole.

- Ades Slenderman était un garçon maltraîté à l'école, et à promis, un soir d'Halloween, de se venger de tous ceux qui avaient causés son malheur, et de tous ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu l'aider. Du moins, c'est ce que la rumeur raconte, dit-il après s'être assis sur le lit et après qu'Hermione se soit installé sur ses genoux, toujours sa serviette nouée autour de son buste. Contrairement à moi et à la plupart des tueurs à gages, c'est un traqueur.

Hermione frémit à ce mot.

- Un traqueur, oui. C'est à dire qu'il ne se contente pas simplement de tuer ses victimes, il les poursuit. Tu as beau courir où tu veux, si tu es sur sa liste tu ne peux pas espérer vivre très longtemps.

- Et...je suis sur sa liste, dit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

Drago hocha la tête avec un air sinistre.

- Oui. Personne ne peut lui échapper. Il agit comme un animal, un prédateur. Il prend le surnom de "loup" très au sérieux.

- Et pourquoi est-il ici ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je pense que c'est Popkins qui l'a envoyé, qui d'autre ? Il voulait sûrement s'assurer que le boulot avait bien été fait. Et peut-être ma tête est mise à prix, elle aussi, parce que je l'ai menacé. Oui, c'est ça, ajouta-t-il après un petit silence.

- Mais...il y a peut-être une solution, non ? On pourrait aller voir Popkins et lui exipliquer ? balbutia-t-elle

- Tu ne comprends pas ? commença à s'emporter Drago. C'est un traqueur, un chasseur, un prédateur, tout ce que tu veux. Jamais il ne s'arrêtera. Il te veux sur son tableau de chasse. Hermione ! Il n'y a aucune solution !

Sous le coup de la colère, il s'était levé, et tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Hermione, quand à elle, était au plus mal. Après quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, le jeune homme retourna vers sa bien-aimée et la prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa le haut de son front plus longtemps qu'à son habitude.

- Excuses-moi. Je...je ne veux pas te perdre.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa longuement. Elle mettait toute sa force, tout son pouvoir, toute son âme, comme si c'était le dernier baiser de sa vie, comme si c'était le dernier moment qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Elle était résignée. S'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, alors elle acceptait son sort funèbre. Elle encercla ses bras autour du cou de son protecteur, et se colla un peu plus à lui, voulant fusionner ses lèvres aux siennes pour toujours.

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit contre la porte.

Drago se figea.

- Tu as commandé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, suspect

- Non, mais je vais ouvrir, répondit Hermione en s'éloignant de lui.

Drago la retint par le bras dans une prise de fer. Il lui mima de ne faire aucun bruit, et lentement, sortit sa baguette. Il l'agita devant la porte et, par un sortilège très simple et indétectable, fit apparaître celui qui se tenait derrière la porte.

Ce n'était nul autre que Ades Slenderman.

A cette vue, Hermione commença à paniquer. Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Surtout, reste clame. Habilles-toi rapidement et prend le stict nécessaire, ok ? Il faut fuir. Mais surtout, ne fais pas de bruit.

Ades s'énerva et re-toqua contre la porte.

Hermione hocha la tête, et d'un coup de baguette, s'habilla et prit le plus d'objets possibles qu'elle fourra dans sa poche de jean, agrandie magiquement au préalable. Drago l'imita.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre explosa en mille morceaux. Drago eut juste le temps de prendre la main d'Hermione, et un pop plus tard, disparurent, échappant de justesse à la dague lancée par Ades.

Ils atterrirent en fracas dans un rue bondée d'étalages et de personnes qui se bousculaient dans tous les sens, pas impressionnées le moindre du monde par la soudaine arrivée du jeune couple.

- Où sommes-nous ? cria Hermione pour couvrir le bruit de la cohue

- A Montmartre !

- Montmartre... En France ? s'étonna la jeune femme

Drago n'eut pas le temps de donner plus amples informations, car il y eut un "pop", et Ades, quelque peu égaré mais bien décidé, apparu derrière eux.

- Cours ! hurla Drago en lui prenant la main.

Tiré par son amant, Hermione se mit à courir dans les dédales, bousculant un jeune peintre qui était en train d'effectuer un portrait d'une grosse dame au double menton et au ventre rebondi. Ades les talonnaient de près, parfois distancé de quelques mètres à cause d'un vieillard qui lui passait devant, parfois si près qu'il pouvait presque toucher la jeune fille. Drago, quand à lui, emmenait Hermione dans les plus petites rues possibles, renversant exprès des chalets maintenant des toiles pour bloquer un peu plus le passage. Mais tout cela était vain, car Ades sautait avec agilité par dessus tout les obstacles qu'on lui présentait.

Soudain, ils débouchèrent sur une grande place. Le Sacré-Coeur les surplombait, majestueusement, blanc immaculé, photographié par des milliers de touristes. Parmi cette foule immense, ressemblant à une mer humaine, Drago réussit néamoins à se faufiler, se glissant entre un couple japonais, passant à côté d'une famille allemande un peu perdue, bousculant un américain à la carrure athlétique. Ce dernier, sans s'en rendre compte, bloqua le passage à Ades, croyant que c'était lui le fautif.

Ces quelques secondes précieuses permirent à Drago de sauter sur une moto qui stationnait là, Hermione solidement accrochée à sa taille. Dans un rugissement puissant, l'engin démarra en trombe. Mais il en fallait plus à Ades pour l'arrêter. Il donna un coup de poing à un jeune adolescent qui venait tout juste de se garer, et vola le scooter pour suivre sa proie.

Les deux engins se poursuivèrent le long de petites ruelles piétonnes, provoquant les vociférations des passants, puis continuèrent boulevard de Clichy. Là, Drago doubla une longue queue de voitures empêtrées dans un traffic monstrueux par la voie de secours, destinée seulement en cas d'urgence. Cela ne refroidit pas Ades qui les suivit, à pleine puissance. A la fin de la ligne, Drago braqua à gauche, faisant une queue de poisson à un automobiliste mécontent.

Après une longue course-poursuite faite de zigzag dans tout les sens, ils débouchèrent enfin sur l'avenue des Champs-Elysées, bondée comme à son habitude. La plus grande avenue du monde était, bien entendu, impossible à traserver sans manquer de se faire écraser. Cependant, et contre toute attente, Drago accéléra, et le moteur rugit encore plus fort. Ades, inhabitué à ce vas-et -vient de voitures qui se doublent sans arrêt, se fit doubler par une longue série d'automobilistes, et donc perdit son avance.

Drago jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, et voyant ce spectacle, éclata de rire.

Mais il ne vit pas la vieille Twingo lui passer devant.

Puis ce fut comme au ralenti. L'avant de sa moto vint percuter le part-choc arrière, Hermione hurla, l'engin dérapa avant d'exploser en morceaux, le couple valsa et fut éjecter sur a route. Rapidement, Drago se releva, et aida Hermione, la tirant par la main. Mais déjà, deux grands phares étaient sur eux. Alors, fermant les yeux et songeant rapidement à une destination, Drago transplana, suivit d'Hermione.

Quand Ades arriva, il était trop tard.

**Petite course-poursuite fort sympathique, je trouve... **

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Où ont-ils transplané ? (L'idée la plus créative sera adoptée !) **

**Reviews ! **

**P.L.P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Je suis toujours très admirative du soutien que vous m'apportez, vraiment je ne saurais pas quoi faire sans vous... **

**Rappelez-vous, dans le chapitre dernier, le jeune couple s'était envolé pour une destination mystère, et je vous avez demander de m'envoyer vos idées, dont la plus originale sera adoptée... **

**Et bien j'ai l'honneur de vous informez que ce chapitre est construit à partir de l'idée très originale de Chocolaify (par ailleurs, allez voir son compte, même si elle n'a écrit qu'une OS, ça vaut vraiment le détour ! )**

**...**

Le froid. C'est la première chose qui frappa Drago de plein fouet. Le froid mordant, glacial, qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements. S'il avait été nu n'aurait fait aucune différence. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, les bras, les jambes. Peu à peu, il devint paralysé, incapable de bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une étendue blanche, immaculée, recouverte d'une couche de neige épaisse qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Malgré le soleil brillant qui reflétait la lumière de façon douloureuse, il tremblait de tout son corps.

Une quinte de toux à ses côtés réussirent à lui faire tourner la tête. Hermione essayait de se blottir contre lui, tremblante comme une feuille. Dans ses cheveux se glissaient quelques flocons, son visage était plus pâle que la mort. Mais ce qui frappa en premier Drago, se fut ses lèvres bleues qui tremblaient comme jamais. Il pouvait entendre très clairement ses dents claquer de façon désordonnées. Son jean était trempé sous l'effet de la neige, et son sweat ne lui offrait qu'une maigre protection contre le vent et le froid...arctique.

Car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Drago avait choisi sans le savoir l'endroit d'une expédition en chiens de traîneaux qu'il avait effectué une fois avec Blaise. En parlant de son ami, il aurait pu transplané directement chez lui, mais il ne voulait pas attirer des ennuis sur lui, car Adès tuaient tous ceux qui pouvaient entrer en contact avec Hermione.

- Où...Où s-s-sommes n-nous ? grelotta-t-elle

- En An-Antarctique, réussit à articuler Drago.

Il fallait absolument qu'il partent d'ici. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait. Non, il était assez résistant. Il avait dû passer un test pour son admission chez les Assassins, une fois. Il devait sauter, en caleçon, dans une mare gelée en Alaska et la traverser. C'était comme si des centaines de couteaux transparents avaient essayé de lui transpercé la peau. Mais il avait tout de même réussit à traverser la mare, qui faisait la longueur d'une piscine olympique.

Non, il s'inquiétait plus pour Hermione. Ses lèvres devenaient violettes.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et pensa aussi fort qu'il pu à sa planque à Londres. Un "pop" plus tard, ils étaient à destination.

.

Une fois arrivés, Drago réagit à une vitesse déconcertante. Il allongea délicatement Hermione sur le lit, et retira ses vêtements mouillés. Mais Hermione grelottait toujours. Alors il enleva son pull et se jeta sur Hermione pour le recouvrir de son corps. Il lui frotta énergiquement les bras pour la réchauffer.

- Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que tu f-fais ?

- J'utilise la chaleur de mon corps pour te réchauffer, expliqua-t-il. L'ex Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne sait pas ça ?

Hermione réussit à sourire, faiblement. Elle passa ses mains glacées sous les bras de Drago et caressa son dos incroyablement musclé. Drago raffermit son étreinte, et lui souffla doucement sur son visage pour le décrisper. Hermione se détendit un peu, et ferma les paupières. Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans son cou et commença à l'embrasser doucement. Elle se laissa faire, conquise et maintenant pleinement remise du froid qu'elle avait enduré précédemment.

- Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? lui demanda doucement Drago après l'avoir embrassé

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle allait beaucoup mieux, à présent. Néanmoins, elle ne laissa pas Drago se redresser pour pouvoir se changer, et se blottit contre lui, comme un petit chat. Après quelques instants de bonheur simple, une terrible idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Et Adès ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. S'il nous a suivi, il doit être au Pôle Nord à l'heure qu'il est. Et cette planque ne permet pas à des étrangers non désirables de transplaner jusqu'ici.

Hermione hocha la tête, rassurée.

- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais il avait peur de faire du mal à Hermione en le lui disant. Il ne voulait pas la blesser inutilement, juste par soif de vengeance. Cependant, devant ses yeux noisettes, il fondit. Elle lui insistait à lui dire la vérité, à lui dire la pure et simple vérité, lui dire ses projets et ce qu'il avait en tête. Il soupira.

- Très bien, je vais te le dire. Je vais aller voir Popkins et lui demander, d'abord poliment, de supprimer la mission d'Adès. Mais je sais qu'il va refuser. Alors je vais le buter.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent d'effroi.

- Je le fais pour toi, Mione. Par vengeance. Parce qu'il a osé vouloir te descendre. Parce qu'il a osé demander ça à moi. Parce que c'est juste pour lui, pour ses plans, pour sa popularité et son avenir. Parce qu'il égoiste, immonde, ingrat.

- Tu n'a pas changé. Dès que quelqu'un te fais affront, tu te dois de lui faire payer. C'est une sorte de vengeance par le feu que tu veux faire là.

Elle avait dit cela doucement, sans aucune accusation dans sa voix, juste une affirmation. Drago embrassa tout son visage pour lui murmurer enfin, en guise de conclusion et de terme à la discussion, prouvant qu'il avait fait son choix :

- Je le fais pour toi. Par vengeance.

**Oui, ce chapitre est très court. Disons que c'est seulement une sorte de transition entre deux grands chapitres, entre la course-poursuite et la suite de la fiction...**

**En parlant de suite, que va-t-il se passer ? Hermione va-t-elle laisser Drago buter son collègue ? **

**Reviews ! **

**Et n'oubliez surtout pas d'aller sur le compte de Chocolaify, elle l'a mérité !**

**P.L.P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec mon 9e chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira..**

**...**

Le matin se profilait par la fenêtre, projetant les premières lueurs du jour dans la pièce. Hermione dormait à poings fermés, recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme voulant se protéger des horreurs du monde.

Mais Drago, quand à lui, n'était pas dans son lit. Il était en train de se préparer, sans faire de bruit, mélangeant l'agilité du chat à la réactivité de l'écureuil. Car Drago voulait mener à bien sa mission, celle de venger Hermione des offenses faites par Popkins. C'est pourquoi il avait choisi de partir tôt ce matin : elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir si elle avait su où il allait et ce qu'il allait faire.

Drago vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait bien tout ses gadgets auprès de lui, et surtout sa baguette dans sa manche droite, prête à l'action. Lançant un dernier regard tendre vers la jeune femme endormie, il transplana.

Il arriva à l'immeuble blanc immaculé qu'il connaissait si bien, et passa devant la plaque dorée vue uniquement par les sorciers, et s'arrêta avec stupeur. _Le nom d'Hermione était barré._ Popkins aurait très bien pu l'effacer par un simple sort, mais là, en rayant son nom, il voulait clairement signifier qu'Hermione avait été éliminée. La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa. Si Popkins voulait l'enterrer avant l'heure, il signait son propre arrêt de mort. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

Il arriva en moins de deux au cabinet, et tambourina avec force sur la porte. Bordel, on était jeudi, à quelle heure ils commencent leurs journées ? Enfin, la secrétaire squelettique vint lui ouvrir, et il pu lire sur son visage de la surprise. Il entra en la bousculant, et c'est à ce moment précis que Popkins sortit de son bureau, une tasse de café dans une main et un gros dossier dans l'autre.

La rage bouillonnait en lui.

Il se précipita vers lui, et fit valser sa tasse et son dossier, de façon à ce que l'avocat ne puisse pas réagir. Drago le saisit par le col de sa chemise, et lui fit faire demi-tour pour le faire entrer dans son bureau où il les enferma. Tout c'était passé si vite que la secrétaire n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou de prononcer le moindre mot.

Une fois la porte fermée à clé, Drago se tourna vers le petit avocat potelé, le visage déformé par la haine.

- Tu te souviens de moi, n'est-ce pas ? siffla-t-il. Oh, je vois que tu es surpris. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je sois vivant, hein ? Tu voulais m'éliminer aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, pourquoi avoir envoyé ton petit toutou faire la basse besogne ?

Popkins était trop effrayé pour répondre. Il tenait ses bras devant son visage, geste ultime de défense.

- Mais tu as oublié que je t'avais fait une promesse, mon vieux. Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais pour toi. Que je reviendrais pour te buter.

-...

- Réponds, bordel ! cria-t-il avec fureur

- O-oui, v-vous me l'avez pr-promis... bégaya-t-il avec difficulté.

- Et bah tu vois, c'était pas si dur ! s'écria Drago avec un air faussement enjoué.

Soudain, contre toute attente, Popkins se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur le front du jeune homme, pas impressionné pour le moindre du monde.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire contre moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux _bien _faire contre moi, hein ? demanda-t-il calmement en pointant la main tremblante de celui qui le provoquait.

La lèvre inférieure de Popkins commença à trembler, puis dans un ultime effort, lança son premier sort, le sortilège informulé de Jambencoton dans une nuée d'étincelles violettes. Ce sortilège fait perdre l'équilibre à la personne visée, qui n'a plus le contrôle de ses jambes jusqu'à ce que le sort s'annule. Mais pas de chance pour Popkins, Drago avait été le plus rapide et avait paré l'attaque tranquillement.

- Le sortilège de Jambencoton ? s'exclama-t-il. Non mais, sérieusement ? Tu n'es plus en 3e année à Poudlard, et dans un duel il est demandé d'avoir un peu plus de niveau... Comme par exemple ceci.

Joignant la parole au geste, Drago lança sur l'avocat le sortilège informulé de Levicorpus. Ce dernier s'éleva dans les airs par les chevilles, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Drago.

Mais bien vite, Drago perdit son sourire. L'avocat attérit lourdement sur la table du bureau. Le rictus de haine et de rage était réapparu sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Fini de jouer, maintenant. _Endoloris _!

Suite à ce sort, Popkins se tordit de douleur. Il eut l'impression que son cerveau gonflait, que sa tête allait exploser, que ses entrailles étaient en feu.

- NON ! hurla-t-il dans un cri de douleur incontrôlable. Pitié !

D'un brusque mouvement de baguette, Drago rompit le sort. Popkins était à bout de souffle, cherchant le l'air tant bien que mal. Il leva ses yeux implorant vers le visage impassible de son tortionnaire, et murmura un dernier "_Pitié !_" à son égard.

- Trop tard, répliqua Drago. _Avada Kevadra !_

Un éclair de lumière verte vint envelopper le corps de Popkins pour le relâcher sur le sol, quelques secondes plus tard. Ses yeux étaient vides et il ne bougeait pas, immobile, sans vie. Mort.

Drago n'accorda même pas ne serait ce qu'un dernier regard pour sa victime. Dans ce métier, il avait appris au fil des années à n'éprouver aucune compassion et aucune pitié lorsqu'il tuait des gens.

Il sortit du bureau, l'air décontracté, sous le regard étonné de la secrétaire qui n'avait pas bougé de tout "l'entretien". Tranquillement, il descendit dans la rue, bondée de monde comme à son habitude.

Prochaine étape : trouver Adès.

**Voilà voilà la fin de ce chapitre assez court ! **

**Je vous avais promis qu'il le buterait, le Popkins ! Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous cette scène de crime et de vengeance ? Est-ce à la hauteur de vos espérances ?  
**

**Si oui, qu'est-ce qui vous a la plus plu ? Si non, qu'est-ce que vous auriez modifié ? **

**Merci encore pour votre soutien et pour vos avis, vous êtes géniaux !**

**P.L.P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Probablement le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, car le dénouement approche à grands pas !  
Avant de commencer, je voulais encore vous remercier, soit pour simplement lire cette histoire, soit pour laisser des reviews qui me font si souvent sourire ! (Pour la petite anecdote, je lisais mes reviews quand j'ai souris, et ma mère à côté m'a dit "Tu as l'air...heureuse". Oh que oui, je suis heureuse. Vous me faites tellement plaisir !)**

**Ah, et sinon, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout le retard, j'espère que votre enthousiasme n'en a pas pris un coup !**

**...**

Drago sortit de l'immeuble, le visage assombrit. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être d'un meurtrier dès qu'il tuait quelqu'un. Remarque, c'était son métier. Il l'avait choisi, et c'était stupide d'exercer un boulot alors qu'on en a horreur. Par ailleurs, comment en était-il arrivé là, à tuer des personnes pour de l'argent ? Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était son père qui l'avait poussé à faire son service militaire en Afghanistan. Mais bien vite, Drago avait pris goût à cette bouffée de chaleur qui montait en lui dès que le danger se présentait - l'adrélaline.

Dans tous les cas, Popkins l'avait bien mérité. Drago regrettait juste de l'avoir tué alors qu'il était sans défense, mais il chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit pour se reconcentrer sur sa vengeance. Car c'était par pure vengeance qu'il l'avait fait. Non mais, on n'a pas idée de vouloir engager un mercenaire juste pour tuer une collègue qui a plus de victoires à son actif que vous ! Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire ce comportement : c'était tout simplement gamin. Des centaines d'insultes venaient à son esprit, mais il se retint. C'était malpoli d'insulter un mort, après tout, surtout lorsqu'il a décédé de sa propre main.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et un "pop" plus tard, il se retrouvais devant la porte de son appartement miteux.

Mais quelque chose clochait.

La porte était entre-ouverte. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas passé par la porte pour sortir, et dans tous les cas il était sûr et certain de l'avoir bien fermé. Mais ce qui clochait le plus, c'était qu'elle ne tenait plus que sur un gong. A l'évidence, elle avait été défoncée. Prudent, Drago sortit la baguette de sa poche et poussa doucement la porte en prenant soin d'éviter de la faire grincer. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était effroyable.

La pièce avait été mise sans-su dessous. Le matelas avait été éventré, et les plumes blanches jonchaient le sol; les étagères avaient été retournées; les livres éparpillés par terre dont de nombreuses pages avaient été déchirées. Les rideaux, en boule, se tenaient, déchirés, sous le plan de table de la cuisine, dont les placards avaient été vidés; les boîtes de conserves roulaient à ses pieds. L'écran plat de la télévision était fissuré en plein milieu, irremplaçable. Les vases étaient brisés, les tableaux bancals, les coussins éparpillés.

C'était une vraie porcherie, mais Drago ne voyait pas le côté matériel de la chose. _Un combat avait eu lieu. _

- Hermione ? chuchota-t-il doucement

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était l'absence de sa présence. A pas feutrés, la baguette bien en évidence devant lui, il avança jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle aussi ravagée. Les brosses à dents, les serviettes, le dentifrice, tout se retrouvait par terre. Sur la glace, il était écrit, à la peinture rouge, quelque chose qui fit glacer le sang de Drago : _**Retrouve-nous à Eastbourne, sur le cap. Il n'y a pas de sinon qui tienne.** _

Drago suffoqua. Ce n'était pas de la peinture, c'était du sang ! Adès était venu ici, et il avait enlevé Hermione... Oh mon dieu, comme il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seule ! Il se maudit mille fois et relisant l'écriture serrée et sanguinolente qui s'étalait sur le miroir. Il avait raison de ne pas avoir imposer de sinon. Car il savait que Drago se présenterait à son rendez-vous comme promis, pour sauver sa bien aimée... Le jeune homme étouffa un cri de rage. Le mercenaire avait bien préparé son coup. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire, c'était lui qui menait les ficelles.

Drago rangea sa baguette rapidement. C'était une provocation en duel qu'il y avait là, mais pas un duel de sorcier. Un corps à corps. Soufflant doucement par le nez pour se calmer, il essaya de réfléchir à une issue, mais il n'y en avait pas. C'était un traquenard, tout était soigneusement préparé.

Il ferma les yeux, et pensa de toutes ses forces à l'endroit indiqué, chassant l'idée de son esprit qu'il allait tout droit à la mort en acceptant ce marché. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres choix, il l'avait dit lui-même. Un "pop" plus tard, il fut parti.

.

Beachy Head, (en français Cap Bévéziers) était une falaise la plus haute de la côte, surplombant la mer à plus de 162 mètres. Mais ce jour-là, la mer était déchaînée, fracassant ses vagues contre les rochers plus bas. Le vent soufflait dans un murmure sinistre, apportant un présage de mort. Les nuages s'ammoncelaient dans le ciel, cachant le soleil des touristes, à un point près : il n'y avait personne à moins de 20 km à la ronde. Bien que c'était le début de journée, on aurait plus dit que la nuit allait se lever, tant le ciel était sombre et menaçant, signe que la pluie tomberait bientôt.

Quand Drago arriva, la secousse fut si forte qu'il s'écroula par terre. Lentement, il se redressa, regardant aux environs, et ne pus s'empêcher de frissonner face au paysage de désolation qui s'offrait face à lui. Pas étonnant que de nombreux suicides eurent lieu ici; on en dénombrait environ 20 par an. Face à lui, le surplombant de toute sa grandeur et toute sa haine, Adès se tenait, fier. A ses côtés, un engin surprenant. C'était une sorte de poutre comme on en voyait lors des pendaisons, mais au bout de la corde (qui était réglable grâce à une poulie) ce n'était pas un cou qui valsait. Non.

Hermione était pendue par les mains, au dessus du vide; la corde pouvait se rompre à tout moments. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration saccadée. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas regarder en bas, mais de toute évidence elle avait du mal à contrôler son émotion.

Voyant que Drago examinait avec horreur le supplice atroce, Adès sourit de toutes ses dents et dit :

- Tu vois, ce qu'il y a d'épatant dans ce truc, c'est qu'on peut modifier la longueur de la corde... Comme ceci, par exemple.

D'un coup de main habile, Adès tourna un peu la poulie, et Hermione descendit d'une dizaine de centimètres, non sans avoir poussé un petit cri. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, elle allait bientôt craquer, cela se sentait.

- Que veux-tu ? lui cracha au visage Drago, d'une voix pleine de mépris et de haine.

- Te tuer, répondit simplement son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules.

Sans crier gare, Adès fonça sur lui comme un taureau déchaîné, et lui assena un formidable coup de poing dans le ventre. Pris de court et en manque de souffle, Drago se replia sur lui même, suffocant. Profitant de cette situation de superiorité, Adès chargea pour lui donner une bonne correction. Néanmoins, la feinte de Drago fonctionna, il se redressa d'un bond, et, de sa paume de sa main posée sur le front de son adversaire, évita la tentative de saisie, puis le repoussa.

Pendant un moment, les deux combattant se tournèrent autour comme des lions en cage, puis Adès re chargea. Ayant prévu le coup, Drago replia sa jambe droite contre sa poitrine, et à la manière d'un héron, tourna sur lui-même pour donner un incroyable coup de pied aux parties intimes de son attaquant. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il bondit sur un Adès gémissant, puis le plaqua par terre. Il s'assit à califourchon sur sa poitrine, sachant que s'il s'asseyait trop bas il pourrait être retourné. A partir de cette position, il commença à marteler son visage de coups de poings. Au bout de quelques instants, le sang apparu sur ses mains, mais il continua. Il n'avait plus aucune émotion, comme si toute la colère encaissée pendant la semaine se libérait d'un coup.

Mais contre toute attente, Adès réussit à le repousser, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Alors qu'il s'appétait à bondir sur lui, Drago sortit furtivement de sa poche son revolver, et tira sans réfléchir.

Le bruit du coup de feu se répercuta dans toute la falaise, comme un coup de gong annonçant la fin du combat. Adès, touché en plein vol, s'écroula en arrière. Mais en tombant, il fit ébranler la poutre de pendaison où était attachée Hermione, et la secousse poussa le levier.

Comme dans un rêve, Drago vit la corde se dénouer, et, à une vitesse ralentie, Hermione tomber dans le vide, accompagné d'un cri déchirant. Il s'élança, mais trop tard : une gerbe d'eau marqua l'entrée du corps de la jeune femme dans l'eau.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Drago plongea à sa suite, et arriva, quelque 162 mètres plus bas, dans l'eau glacée. Hermione se tenait à ses côtés, essayant tant bien que mal d'enlever les liens qui retenait ses mains, mais ils étaient trop serrés. Le jeune homme savait que si elle n'avait pas rapidement de l'air ou si elle ne remontait pas à la surface, s'en était fini, car l'effort lui coûterait trop d'oxygène.

Dans l'eau trouble de la mer, il approcha son visage du sien et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Dans un tendre baiser, une partie de l'air contenue dans ses poumons se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ceux de sa belle. Puis, la saisissant de sous les bras, il la hissa vers la surface, la propulsant d'un magnifique mouvement de jambe. Ils débouchèrent enfin à l'air libre.

.

_Trois semaines plus tard_

_._

Dans la douceur du matin, Drago se réveilla tranquillement. Il observa la place vide à ses côtés, puis, se redressant sur ses coudes, murmura

- Hermione ?

- Bonjours, Dray, chuchota-t-elle

Elle venait d'apparaître à l'embouchure de la porte face au lit, vêtue de la chemise noire appartenant à son compagnon. Elle s'approcha à petits pas, puis sauta dans le lit. Consultant une montre imaginaire, elle dit sur le ton de la blague :

- Hmm.. Je devrais être au boulot depuis au moins... 1h30.

Se rapprochant d'elle, le jeune homme posa une main gourmande sur son sein et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Et si on disait que tu étais malade ?

- Non, je ne peux pas...

Mais l'ex mercenaire la fit taire d'un baiser passionné, la meilleure façon pour qu'elle soit d'accord avec lui. Leurs langues tournèrent dans un savant ballet. Au bout de quelques secondes, leurs visages se décollèrent, comme à regret.

- Finalement, je vais peux être revoir mon jugement...

Puis elle éclata d'un rire aérien, doux, léger. Ce rire-là avait tellement manqué à Drago. Mais maintenant, tout était fini. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

.

**L'heure des adieux, car oui, c'est bien la fin de cette fiction ! **

**Alors, vos impressions ? Cette fin est assez courte, je le sais, et j'en suis la première à m'en plaindre. Mais néanmoins, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Je ne suis pas très douée pour les remerciements... Mais je vais quand même essayé.  
Je voudrais d'abord remercié mes 3 folles de pompom girls qui me laissent toujours un mot tout mignon tout plein : Mlle Plume Acide (tes reviews sont tout simplement à fondre !), Chocolaify (merci encore pour ton idée pour l'Antarctique), et AdyenQuileute (désolée si j'écorche ton nom, j'espère au moins que tu te reconnaîtra !).**

**Ensuite, un grand merci à toi. Oui toi, cher/chère lecteur/lectrice, toi qui a lu cette fiction jusqu'à la fin et qui a peut être laissé des reviews ! **

**Merci à tous, et à plus !**

**P.L.P**


End file.
